Perry & Carrie
by snowdayanon
Summary: Just some fluff with a trainer and his lucario. Get comfy, get fluffy.


A/N: The following is a story with no particular purpose, end, or guarantee of continuance. As I typically prefer to just write a bunch of fluff until I set it on the back-burner indefinitely, such will this likely remain, this time being a bit of fluff regarding an average trainer and his lucario. I'll be having the rating set to M just to be on the safe side but I've no intent for anything to get too out of hand.

* * *

It was a travesty. An unforeseeable event had befallen that could not be resolved by any means. A blow dealt so greatly that only time could heal the resulting wound. By what manner the stars aligned so poorly that their disarray shook this single point in space and time to cause the worst possible outcome in this scenario, no one could ever know. This was Murphy's law at its finest.

Perry stared incredulously at an empty spot in the seafood area of the meat department. "They're out...of fish fillets." One trip to the grocery store to get the last few items for his Saturday cook-out, that's all it had to be. But nope, no fish. "Oh well. We'll check back tomorrow I guess." Several unrelated items also made it onto his list, most having minimal immediate need. Stepping over to the beef, he went down to the next closest item in the vicinity. "I can still get the three pound roll of beef for-." No three pound rolls. Only the five pound and one pound rolls were available. "Son of a…no. It's better than nothing." Quickly he tossed three one's into the cart and moved on, not sparing it further thought. "Carrie, you found the crackers yet?" he looked over his shoulder as he called out. No one in sight and no answer, so off he went.

With squeaky wheel rolling, Perry brought his shopping cart to the snack aisle where he found his partner, box of crackers in one paw and a much smaller box undergoing intense scrutiny in her other paw. Right on queue of hearing that squeak enter the aisle, Carrie's gaze snapped upward with the sparkling glint like a kid who wanted something. Approaching the cart, she carefully set the crackers next to the beef and then held up the other box. "Perry, can we get another box of these? We're almost out."

Carrie was his lucario, a full foot shorter and a full heart bigger. Even at her worst, her big red eyes seemed to glow with positive energy, but she rarely would be found in such a low spot. Her aura dreadlocks held a bit of a natural curl to them and rounded inward, giving a slight appearance of a short-cut hair style, though they were still rather floppy. The aura dog wore a pair of baggy pants and an open jacket, both of which were just barely a size too large so they could accommodate the fur. Clothes were hardly a necessity for pokemon, especially one so furry, but a trend had been picking up lately among bipedal pokemon to wear human clothes. The typical lucario hand-and-chest spikes were not present, having been removed at her request thanks to simple, modern procedures. Such was often the case with more domestic pokemon to have any non-essential sharp bits removed or dulled, especially with pokemon of her kind, although she sometimes liked to play it off as 'accentuating her curves'.

Perry recognized the box the moment he set foot in the aisle. "More Pocky, huh?" Ruffling the fur on her head, he chuckled, "You're such a weeb, Carrie."

"I just like pocky! Besides, you're one to talk mister...uh...b-..b-...what's that word?"

"Carrie I swear if you unironically call me a baka in this store I will baka you right up a tree." Perry flatly replied, tapping her on the head with the box of Pocky.

"W-what does that even mean?"

"Who knows? We'll find out when we get there." Turning the cart around, Perry spoke, "But first, I need to see...if they have any of those cookie dough bites." On the opposing wall, he took a good long moment to scan for the chocolate bars. There, right next to them...an empty space. Silence followed briefly, then acceptance.

The rest of his list, Perry managed to round up with little trouble, Carrie bouncing along happily behind him. From there, it was just a matter of checking out and they'd be on their way. But of course, there would only be two people working the cash registers. It's not like the store renovated the checkout to have ten lanes just a few years ago, and now there were eight empty lanes with no one managing them. And a wait in a busy check out line wouldn't be complete without someone having an item that won't scan and requires the manager to be called up because they also had a coupon for said item. Then to complete your check-out bingo card, sometimes like this day you get that little old lady who the cashier knows and asks about little Jimmy but we can't finish that story because she gets sidetracked talking about her Skitty's gastrointestinal problems and- "I'm going to eat a hyper beam."

Carrie patted him on the back and whispered, "Just a minute longer."

Like magic, the cashier finished ringing her up and Perry chucked his meat right onto the counter. Scanners scanned, beeps beeped, bags were bagged, and it was a done deal within mere seconds.

"Thankyavermuchavagood'n." Perry said as he grabbed up all of the grocery bags with one hand and pushed the cart with another to its resting place at the automatic doors.

"Thank you very much, have a good day, Miss!" Carrie bowed slightly as she followed.

Perry and Carrie stepped outside to blustery weather on an early autumn evening, the perfect kind of weather to wear an unbuttoned lumberjack-red flannel shirt that he donned. Trees had just ripened to that point of having a beautiful spread of bright reds to pale yellows across their leaves, yet few had fallen to the ground. The two lived in a small rural town off in the middle of nowhere, population barely making it into the lower four-digits. Quiet town, low traffic, and an environment full of nature provided a peaceful place that's just too hard to beat. Having a stable job and home helps that matter too, as not many opportunities present themselves in that sort of place. Fortunately for Perry, his rural hometown had a well-suited job for him as an IT guy, mostly for a local hardware store but sometimes for other businesses as well. Turns out most of the town is getting up in their age and are entirely computer illiterate, so when he realized his job mostly consisted of reminding people how to copy and paste and what a 'browser' is, he settled in rather quickly.

Carrie had been with him since her riolu days, several years ago. During his days of elementary school, he taught her how to read and speak and she used this to then start helping him with school work and for her own learning. All the while, their friendship has been one of the truest things they've known, despite how unorthodox it may come across at times. Nowadays, she tends to their house while he's off at his IT job.

Waddling across the parking lot due to the uneven weight distribution in one hand, Perry reached in his pocket with his completely free hand to retrieve the car remote, popping the trunk as he neared it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry some bags next time?" Carrie asked.

"Nonsense!" Perry answered. "I've got it, no worries." Lifting his full hand, he started to set them all in but remembered something important. Shifting the bags around, he poked with the free hand until he found the target of his search. "Aaand here's your pocky."

"Yay! Thank you!" Ears flickering in excitement, she happily accepted them as he lowered the entire grocery load all at once into the trunk.

"Air feels good today so are we going topless or what?" he asked.

Carrie's ears erected themselves straight up for a brief moment, having completely froze mid-box-opening. Seeing him pointing at his clunker of a convertible, she nodded vigorously, "Mhm! Mhm!" It was that or she'd be sticking her head out the window like any self-respecting dog would anyways.

Once loaded up and top taken down, Perry hopped in and the two pulled out. Turning to his lucario, Perry then asked, "Where d'you want to go, Carrie?"

Though she knew they both would be fine with going on home, a thought that took very little time came to mind. As they pulled up to the first red light, she replied, "Would you want to go to the park?"

"Sure thing." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed those innocent red eyes still staring at him. Taking a glance, Perry noticed the two pocky sticks in her mouth, one backwards and pointing towards him. While the light remained red, he carefully leaned and bit down with his lips, pulling back and taking it. "Thenkss Cahrrie." he managed while adjusting the stick.

Perry took his time cruising through town, slow and steady with not a hurry to be had, just a friend at his side enjoying the wind blowing through her fur. No better evening was there to get to relax at the park than right then. All the bills for the month had been paid, last week's check had some extra pay from overtime hours, and all the chores around the house had been wrapped up by noon. With all things considered, it really put his bad luck at the store into perspective how trivial it was. This being made even better as he pulled up to the park.

Not a soul was in sight except for one small family at the far end of the park where a mother supervised her son and their buizel as they splashed around in a softly trickling creek. By this point the sun had rested on the horizon, parting with the sky and leaving behind that sunset-pink palette, fading to yellow and all blending right into the surrounding trees. Distanced from each other were those dark blue evening-clouds in the sky, drifting along ever gently as the day closed out.

As soon as they came to a stop and the engine shut off, Carrie's door opened and the happy lucario bounced out. Perry casually kept pace with her as she led him to their favorite bench, where she patiently waited for him to take his seat on the end. Lazily he sprawled out, hanging his arms behind the bench as Carrie took her own seat next to him, pressing right up against him to get maximum snuggles. One arm he threw back up and around her shoulders to keep her pulled close as she leaned her head against his own shoulder. Rubbing his cheek against the top of her head, he wasn't sure if the scratchiness of a two-day-old shave was enough to make it through the fur, but she seemed to appreciate it all the same with her ears flicking back. Before they fully settled in, Carrie popped out two fresh pocky sticks, Perry taking his in the same fashion as before.

There on the bench the two remained, not much of a word at all between one another. Instead they simply sat, enjoying each other's company and listening to the sounds all around them from the wind through leaves directly overhead, to the distant sound of the occasional car passing by, and they certainly heard the boy and his buizel playing 'operation flood town'. Apparently they built a dam in the creek and were seeing if they could build a town out of rocks before the water built up too much, or something like that. It was a little hard to tell from the distance.

While giving her a good scritch on her side, Perry playfully flicked his pocky stick on her nose. The aura dog grunted and blinked at the disturbance before dexterously tonguing hers around to smack his right back with her own. This little stick fight continued briefly in a back and forth between the two before an abrupt ending. It was all fun and games until Perry accidentally whacked her stick too hard and it snapped, bouncing off his shirt and onto the ground. Carrie silently squinted at Perry who diverted his gaze to the side with a few glances. Then without warning, Carrie snapped up his stick and yoinked it from his mouth, making sure to subtly tease some contact with his lips. That little tease wouldn't go without a response however as Perry yanked her in closer, giving her some hefty scratches in her neck fluff and landing some exaggerated smooches on top of her head, eliciting some playful snickering from Carrie all the while.

By the time some thirty minutes had passed, the only other park occupants had left and the sky continued to darken, casting away the most vibrant colors it once held. Around that point, Perry gave Carrie a nudge, "We oughta head on soon. The groceries are fine but we don't want to keep 'em waiting too long."

"Alllllllrighty." His lucario hopped up and led the way back to the car, ever looking forward to wherever they went as long as it was with him.

The drive didn't take long as he lived just near the edge of town, down a couple side streets and in a semi-wooded part of the outskirts. By no means was it really forested but once in a blue moon he'd see a deerling in his yard, and there seemed to be more leaves than one could manage when autumn came. Just as the rest of town, it was peaceful and quiet, and so he found it this evening as well when he and Carrie pulled into his driveway. Hopping out of the car, Perry casually popped the trunk once more before tossing the keys Carrie's way. While he fetched the groceries, she took the keys to the front door, opening the way for them.

Stepping in the door, Perry felt a sense of satisfaction scarcely seen in such a manner. Everything was nice, neat, and clean. No messes or laundry laying around, no dishes to be done, not a thing to be done. Having those chores done ahead of time, as much as he liked his organized messes, paid off in spades. Not that it would last through the evening, but it was something. Carrie took a few bags from him and swiftly sorted out the contents, helping Perry put away the groceries and thus conclude the final chore as quickly as they had entered the front door.

Then off came the clothes. Perry got comfortable in his house-wear and Carrie tossed her jacket and pants into the newly made dirty-laundry pile in the corner of the bathroom. Once ready, the two met back up on the couch to settle in for some more evening relaxation. "Alright Carrie, it's your turn to pick. What're we playing tonight?"

With a cartridge in hand, she seemed to have already made her choice. "Ummm...I found this one under a bunch of other games and saw it was two-player. Can we try it?" she asked him, holding up an SNES cartridge of 'Super Ninja Boy.'

Under his breath he chuckled, "Jeez, that's such a good-bad game...perfect!" Perry snapped it in and handed her a controller. As the console booted up, he situated himself to lying down the length of the couch and Carrie followed his lead, laying back against him while his arms wrapped around to hold his controller in front of her. No need for serious gaming posture, they were fine and dandy as they were with each other and ready for some classic couch co-op goodness. Beating the game in one night was out of the question, but they enjoyed laughing at the bad translation job and barely-functional platforming.

This they played for the remaining hours until night had long since come. Once the T.V. shut off, only the solitary light from the open-space kitchen provided vision to them, the growing desire for sleep drawing them to their bed. Finishing their nightly rituals, Perry made it to bed first, digging in under the far side and throwing the covers partially open. Leaving the bathroom with a great, big yawn, Carrie crawled in to join him, covers thrown back over as she nestled right beside him.

As they snuggled, Perry dove his nose right into that soft, creamy colored neck-fluff. Taking a good sniff through that fur, he gave her a vigorous back scratching in return as her scent filled his nostrils. A lighthearted giggle escaped Carrie, finding a bit of delight in how they found joy in one another. As if to respond to her, he took a hefty sniff once more, then silence followed. Neither Perry nor Carrie moved.

Suddenly Perry ripped the most obnoxious, huffing and snorting right into her neck. "OK PERRY, I GET IT, YOU LIKE NECK FUR." Perry busted out cackling while Carrie told him, "Arceus, pray no one ever lets you near an arcanine."

"Ahhh, you know I just do it cuz I love you." he said as he pulled her in close, feeling her fur against his bare chest.

"Oh I knowww. You've had a Really good day today." Carrie said as she rolled on top of him, tapping his nose with a finger.

"Course I did. I spent most of it with you." Perry spoke as he moved up her back to behind-the-ear scritches. "Can't have a bad day with a little Carrie in it."

She snickered and hugged him even closer, "Awww, you're a big doof."

"But I'm your big doof." he laid both hands on her snout and loudly exaggerated a kiss on her nose.

"And for fewer things am I more thankful." Carrie said as she rested her head underneath his chin.

Perry slowly rubbed her back as she let out a relaxing huff, feeling her soft fur and gentle warmth, the rise and fall of her body with each breath as she drifted closer to sleep. He closed his eyes and lightly nuzzled her head with his cheek, savoring their intimacy together. "Love you, Carrie." he whispered into her ear.

"Love you too...Perry…" she began to trail.

"Sweet dreams."

"Only if...you're...in them…"

And the two fell asleep soon after, just like that.


End file.
